


Binary Blues

by legendarylezbian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: A poem I wrote about growing up Catholic, lesbian and non-binary.





	Binary Blues

I learned how to edit myself enough

If you know how to read, good luck.

I am a bundle of words spread out over pages tossed into garbage cans

Ten years neglected

Told I'll never amount to anything 

Everything is so binary: marriage, gender, morality

Maybe I have demons as friends

Maybe I'm all genders rolled into one person

Maybe my body is beautiful, even if it doesn't always feel like _mine _.__


End file.
